Really Need A New Life
by SapphireKageKyuura
Summary: Kagome got tired of her parents fighting. Got tired of the neglect. She was a prodigy, but ignored by her parents. Pissed off, she left and heading to Tokyo. There she met Sakuya Ookochi vocalist of Lucifer and her new roommate. Will she fall in love? Or will she stay alone? Time will only tell. Rated M for language and lemons in later chapters. R&R! (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

Really Need A New Life

Chapter 1: The Prodigy Higurashi and leaving

Sitting on a black leather couch was a young teenage girl. She had knee length black blue hair that was tied in a high ponytail. She had sapphire blue eyes that were iced over like a frozen ocean in the winter time. No emotion showed on her face or in her eyes. As she watched her mother fight yelling profanities at her father. Her father was a businessman that came from America. Her mother married him, they were happy. Keyword happy. But now every time they entered a room or saw each other or even in the same room with each other they would start fighting.

Quite frankly she hated it. She may have hated it, but lost the energy to care. This girl's name was Kagome Higurashi, heir the to Higurashi house and a prodigy. The moment her father found out about her talents and skills he put her in lessons. Piano lessons in the morning. Dance lessons in the afternoon, singing lessons in the evening, and between breaks she would go to martial arts classes.

When it was dinner time, Kagome refused to be in the same room. When her mother was home, she was always in her room. But today... she wanted to read in the living room in silence. Well that silence was short lived. Her parents came into the living room and ruined that silence. Kagome shut her book loudly, and stood up from her spot on the leather couch. Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth and...

"Will you mother fucking assholes shut the hell up?! I'm trying to read." Kagome yelled.

Her parents looked at her with wide shocked and surprised eyes. They hadn't heard their daughter speak to them in such a way. Kagome barely spoke, unless spoken to or she felt like talking. She hadn't talked to them since she was 3 years old. She was now 17 years old about to turn 18 in two days. It has been years, her voice was kind of dull yet scratchy from the lack of talking. She glared at her parents daring them to start fighting again.

"How dare you talk to us in such a way?! We are your parents!" her mother yelled.

"Yeah since when? When you both come home, you fight. When your in the same room you fight. When your the only one here, father is elsewhere god knows where...and when he comes back you fight some more. I'm sick of it. Hell, I'm leaving. Stop me if you fucking dare..."

Kagome said coldly before she walked upstairs, into her room and slammed the door loudly. She grabbed three black suitcases, started filling them with clothes. When she was done packing all her belongings, well what she had owned personally. Her parents never bothered to buy her anything. On her birthday, they simply forgot. Not once had she gotten a present, not once had she been praised or showered with compliments. The only one who complimented her or even praised her were all her teachers.

She was the top of her class, the top of her martial arts class with a double black belt. The best pianist, the best painter, the best dancer. What more did they want? And she was the best singer as well. Since she had mastered everything she started singing nights at five star hotels and sometimes at night clubs.

Opening her door once more, she had three suitcases in her hands. Heading back downstairs she didn't even look at her parents as she walked out the door. She had nowhere to go now. The only place she could think of was the one place she was forbidden to go to. Currently she was living in America, with her parents but she didn't want anything to do with them. She sighed, her only choice in destination would be Tokyo. She always wanted to go there.

Her parents never even bothered to teach her Japanese. Which was her mother's job to do since she was Japanese. However as she grew up all she knew was english. She took classes to learn the language her mother often spoke when insulting her father or mumbling something under her breath. Sometimes Kagome found it funny to listen to her mother curse her father to hell and back in Japanese. So Kagome took it upon herself to learn.

She was now fluent in her mother's language. She smiled, it was an acomplishment she was pleased with. About several hours later, well it felt like serveral hours to her. She never kept track of time never having the reason to. She finally arrived in Tokyo. Looking at maps or asking people for directions. She found a newspaper and looked in it for available apartments for rent. Since her family was rich she could afford to live on her own. She just hoped that her parents didn't cut her off the family money. She saw one available. A person was renting out a room in their appartment! Kagome couldn't be happier. She wasn't shy to living with total strangers. She had done it for school in Germany. Which is where she learned German.

She pulled her cell phone from her back pocket and dialled the number at the bottom of the add. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" a deep velvety voice answered.

If Kagome didn't have any control, she would have just oozed arousal just now.

"Hello, I read in the newspaper that you have a room for rent." Kagome replied.

"I can tell that your not Japanese, can I ask for a name?" the voice replied.

His voice sent pleasurable shivers up and down her spine. Kagome frowned.

'Why the hell would this guy want to know my name? All I want is a room to sleep in with a fucking roof over my head!' Kagome thought now feeling really annoyed.

Kagome sighed, "my name is Kagome Higurashi. Is that all you'll be needing to know?"

Kagome asked, she really needed to know. Besides this guy sounded arrogant. His voice was also cold, like hers but she kept the coldness out of her voice when she spoke to him.

"Yes when will you come to see the appartment? and will you need directions?" he asked.

"I can come to the appartment right now. And yes I will need directions," Kagome replied feeling the need to roll her eyes.

"4215 Shikon Ave." Was all he said before he hung up the phone.

Kagome pulled the phone from her ear and glared at it. 'That asshole. All I know is the street. I don't know where to go!...' Kagome growled low in her throat. She started to drive again, looking at the signs as she drove by. Until she finally saw Shikon ave and turned right. She kept driving until she found a white tall appartment building with the numbers 4215 close to the doors.

Kagome sighed, she got out of her car after she turned off the engine. She walked up to the building, when she saw a black square with room numbers, names and buttons she growled loudly in frustration. She didn't know the room number.

She dialled the number again, waited three rings, then four rings, finally after the tenth ring the phone was finally answered.

"What?!" someone yelled into the phone. Kagome had to pull the phone back as her ear started to ring.

"No need to yell you shit head. What's the room number?" Kagome snapped.

"What? It's you. Your already here? The room number is 223." He said then hung up again.

Kagome growled, she hated when he replied in short responses then hung up. It pissed her off. She pushed the button the said 223 on it, next to that button was a name. It said Ookochi.

Minutes later, the door buzzed allowing her inside the building. She walked up the stairs to the second floor. She finally stopped by a door with the number 223 on it in gold. She knocked three times.

The door opened revealing a black haired guy with beautiful blue eyes. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with black shorts, he had a white towel on his shouders.

Kagome felt breathless. He was absolutely the sexiest guy she had ever seen.

The guy smirked, "so you are the girl who wanted to rent out my extra bedroom?"

Kagome nodded, "The one and only, Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet ya." Kagome replied as she smirked back at him.

She noticed his eyes look her up and down as if sizing her up. Kagome was by no means a shy person, and never blushed. She also was no stranger to sexual attentions guys would give her. But she never had sex with anyone, so sadly she was still a virgin. Such the life of a cold girl like herself.

Sakuya's POV

I had just sat down after pressing a button to allow that girl in the building. Not even two minutes later, three knocks sounded. I sighed, getting up from my comfy couch, I opened the door. But what I saw wasn't what I was expecting. When I got a call about renting my extra bedroom I was expecting an ugly girl. The girl standing in front of me was not what I was expecting, standing before me was the most beautiful girl I've ever set my eyes on. She had long midnight black blue hair tied in a high ponytail. She had iced over sapphire blue eyes that looked like a frozen over ocean on a cold december morning. She had the body of a supermodel, and skin that looked silky to the touch, was tanned a bronze color.

She looked to stand at 5'5," her skin was flawless not a single blemish on it. She had full pink glossy lips, black eye liner around her slightly slanted eyes, mascara curling her already long eyelashes. I smirked at her liking what I saw. She was so going to be mine, I'd make sure of that.

"So you are the girl that wanted to rent my appartment." I said to her smirking at her.

She looked at him for a bit, then smirked back at him smugly.

"The one and only, Kagome Higurashi nice to meet ya."

I moved out of the way as she walked in. She looked left and right taking in the appartment. She walked into the room he wanted to rent out, looking around the room as if assessing if it was good enough. She then walked into the bathroom and did the same. She walked out, then stood in the living room. The last place she stopped at was the kitchen. She looked at the fridge, the cubboards (I don't know if that's spelled right.) sink, under the sink, in the walk-in closets, then she looked in the dish washer. When she was finished, she smiled softly. If I was anyone else I would have gasped in awe at how beautiful she was when she smiled.

When she arrived, she was as cold as ice. Kind of reminds me of me. She had a lonely look that was well hidden, but he saw it. And the look of years of pain that she had endured was also in her eyes even though it was well hidden, he also saw that. What had pained her? Why was she lonely? He asked himself these questions, yet he couldn't find the answers. He just didn't understand her at all.

"I like it. Hell that's not the word to describe this appartment, I fucking love it!"

I smiled faintly at hearing her say this, but when she finished her sentence however, it shocked me. She obviously had a foul mouth. Was this also from the way she grew up?

"So... you'll move in?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She nodded, "I'll just go grab my suitcases from my car. Will I need to sign any papers?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Yes there will be paperwork." He answered.

She nodded, before she walked out of the appartment. He had to press the button to let her back into the building again. Within moments, she was back with only three suitcases in her hands. I would have thought she had more then that.

"Where is the rest of your stuff?" I asked, rather curious to the lack of stuff she had.

"Oh, just these three suitcases is all I have. My parents didn't really bother to buy me things. And as I got older, I didn't really care anymore." She said as she smiled.

He could tell the smile was a fake. It was strained, and didn't reach her eyes. Talking about her parents pained her. He nodded, he could understand her pain. He only grew up with his mother, but he was still young when she died. She never really treated him like her son, but rather like baggage she had to keep around because his father ditched back to America.

He walked futher into the appartment. He looked out the window and looked at the parking lot in front of the appartment building. He saw a rather expensive looking lamborginni parked next to his motorcycle. His eyes widened, it was brand new. He looked up that kind of car once.

"How did you afford that car?" he asked rather shocked.

"My family is rich..." was all she said not wanting to talk about it anymore.

His eyes widened, since he was in a band, he to was also rich. He had all the fangirls mostly. Then there was Atsuro, Towa, Santa, and Yuki. Yuki had long blackish blue hair, pale skin was quite handsome, and no he wasn't gay. Atsuro, well he was a high school student, but dropped out when he got more involved in the band. He normally had brown hair but dyed it red. Towa was a gorgeous blonde with amazing dark brown eyes that look almost black. Next was Santa, he had spiked up light brown hair, with brown eyes. He had one hell of a temper to.

"I see. Well why don't you get comfortable then?" he suggested, Kagome nodded.

Kagome's POV

I thought that the man to answer the door was someone rude like Inuyasha. Yes she remembered her travels back in time in the Feudal Era. Inuyasha was brash, rude, self-centered, arrogant but sometimes he was kind.

The man that answered the door, was nothing like she had invisioned. Standing before her was a black haired guy with some sexy as hell muscles. He had beautiful blue eyes much lighter then her own. He was pale but it seemed to suit him. He was tall, and sexy as hell. As well he was handsome. He had looks she hadn't seen anymore. The people in America, were nothing compared to him.

We spoke a few words, his smirk was so sexy. If I didn't have any control, I would have drooled. After a bit he let me into the appartment. I looked into the bedroom I'd be taking, it was large but not as large as the room I had back home. No, but it was better then nothing. I walked out of the room, and headed to the bathroom. It was just as large as the one back home. With a large white tub and shower in one. There was a sink across from that, a few paces from that was a toilet. To the far corner, there was a closet, she opened it and in it were tons of towels, soaps, lotions, etc...

I walked out of the bathroom, and into the living room. It was spacious I would give it that much. I loved it. I left the living room, to the kitchen. It was almost as big as the kitchen back home. Spacious(don't know if I spelled this right.) I really loved it. I've never seen an appartment like this. It had a lot of room to move around, and a kitchen that fit at least five people. Anymore then that it would start to get crouded.

I looked over to the man I would be living with from now on. I realized I didn't know his name. I felt kind of stupid for not asking. I mean what kind of person was she, not asking for his name?

"What's your name?" I asked, if I was anyone else. I would have blushed in embarrassment for not asking before.

"My name is Sakuya Yokochi. The pleasure is all mine."

The man now named as Sakuya said smirking at me. It was smug, I wanted to slap that smirk right off his face. No one silently and mentally laughed at her. No one. Narrowing my eyes I glared ice daggers at him.

"You better not be laughing at me, Sakuya..." I said, my tone laced with warning.

"I wouldn't be dream of it, Kagome," Sakuya replied, though the smirk stayed in place.

I sighed, then Sakuya sighed. "I just remembered I have to go to work. Would you like to come?"

I raised my eyebrow. Why in the hell would I come with him to work? Who does that? As if he heard my silent questions, he smirked.

"I want you to meet my bandmates. I am in a rather famous band called Lucifer."

He said, as he went into his room and changed. Moments later he came out with a black mini shirt that showed off his well-toned abs. A mini jacket that went over top of a little longer then the shirt though. And tight black jeans that hugged his hips and thighs quite nicely. I felt like drooling. That was the sexiest outfit she had seen any man wear. I nodded, heading into my room to change as well. I came out wearing a skin tight black tank top that reached above my bellybutton. Skin tight black skinny jeans with knee high black leather boots. I then put on my mini black jean jacket and grabbed my wallet that I chained to my jeans and stuck it into my back pocket.

I then looked at Sakuya silently saying I was ready. His eyes were widened in awe, there was a faint but noticeable blush on his pale cheeks. As soon as it came, it vanished.

"Let's go." Was all he said before walking out the door. Kagome followed closely behind him. She got into her lamborginni as he got on to his motorcycle. Both of them drove off, she followed closely behind him.  



	2. Chapter 2

Really Need A New Life

A/N: I do not own Kaikan Phrase or Inuyasha. Wish I did...

Chapter 2: Meeting The Band

Kagome's POV

After what felt like twenty minutes, they arrived in front of a white brick building. In front of that building sadly there were a group of girls. I had to roll my eyes, girls... they were squeeling at the top of their lungs it was rather annoying.

Sakuya got off his motorcycle, and walked in fast strides to the building walking inside. I followed closely behind him, but in a much slower pace. My face was in a mask of stoic curiosity. Like hell I'd show emotions; emotions in my opinion were a weakness that I didn't need.

We finally reached our destination. There were cameras set up, and those big circle like-things. Cords were everywhere, standing ina group were four handsome men talking to each other. When they noticed Sakuya's presence they all looked at him. Greeting him with 'hey's' and 'how are you's'.

That is when they noticed my presence not far behind Sakuya's. A stoic man with brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in a beigy armoni suit stopped in front of the group. He took noitice of my presence.

"What business do you have here?" the man asked in a cold inquiry tone.

I had to roll my eyes, as his attempts at intimidating me weren't working. Sesshomaru was much more intimidating and he was a powerful youkai lord. I was never scared of Sesshomaru, in fact his arrogant holier than thou cold attitude got on my nerves a lot. So I matched his attitude with a colder holier than thou attitude that surprised him. He was completely speechless for a few short minutes. But this man he was rather annoying.

"I'm here with Sakuya. My aren't you a stuck up ass. Is all the music producers fucking assholes or is the stick shoved too far up your ass?" Kagome snapped as she glared at the man daring him to challenge her.

The other people she noticed all started laughing. Sakuya however just smirked in amusement.

"How dare you talk to me in such a way, girl. I'll have you know, that I'm higher up in the world then you. You should know your place."

As the man said this, my eyes narrowed, my usual iced over sapphire blue eyes darkened, my eyes looking more sinister. I growled out loudly, how dare he talk to me like that. I only responded to his holier than thou attitude the way I've always had when I was around Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru always got pissed off when I back talked him. The man before me, he showed similar temperisims that Sesshomaru had, minus the demonic attributes that Sesshomaru had.

"Listen here, asshole. If you ever talk to me as if I was a servant, you'd better hope I don't end up killing you. I'd killed people for reasons I don't want to tell you, you'd shit your pants in fear old man," I growled as I said this.

The man before her stiffened, his body then started smelling of fear. I smirked, his fear was my amusement. Maybe he would learn to treat her with respect.

Sakuya looked at me as he raised an eyebrow.

"While that was amusing, I'd like you to meet my band. Kagome this is Atsuro, Towa, Yuki and Santa."

Sakuya said as he pointed to each person when he said their name.

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. And I'm Sakuya's new roommate."

I said as I smiled softly at them. They smiled back obviously pleased to meet someone like me. Since I was not fond of fan girls or even fan boys, I would rather not act like them. Since I had amazing skills as a singer, dancer, pianist, gutarist, drummer, and song writer. Though I never told anyone about my song writing skills seeing as I never needed it before.

"What do we tell Aine about your new roommate, Sakuya?" Atsuro asked.

"Don't tell her anything." Was all Sakuya said. I rolled my eyes at this.

"What am I? Your darkest secret?" I snapped frowning.

"No. It's just that Aine over-reacts. She's my girlfriend you see," Sakuya replied.

My frown just seemed to deepen, and my eyes darkened. My chest clenched with a sadness and pain that I just didn't understand. Seeing as I just met him not even a day, why was I feeling this way? This was just ridiculous. I shouldn't be feeling this. I shouldn't be feeling like I'm tossed aside like useless baggage.

"I see." I replied coldly, all emotion that may have showed on my face was now gone. It was the only way I could hide the pain. I had to ignore it, but it was hard. This felt like the time I witnessed for the first time Inuyasha's love for Kikyo. The damned Kinky-ho tried to take him to hell with her. Then she targeted me seeing me as a threat to having Inuyasha. She was supposed to be my incarnation, as I was supposed to be her reincarnation. But as things turned out, I wasn't her reincarnation, I was Midiriko's.

I could see the confusion on everyone's face for my sudden mood change. As for Sakuya? He looked just as confused as ever. It was like he couldn't figure out for the life of him, why my mood changed so quickly at the mention of Aine being his girlfriend.

She's probably some ordinarially plain high school girl. I mentally scoffed, why was I suddenly feeling jealous?

"You alright?" Sakuya asked raising an eyebrow.

I nodded, I couldn't have him know my inner struggle. I couldn't let him know what I was feeling because even I didn't know that yet.

-'That wench will not have him. He's ours!-' a dark voice growled out in her head.

'No he's not.' Kagome mentally growled back.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Towa asked, his usually calm dark brown eyes showing his concern.

"I'm fine." I replied. Why was he concerned anyway? He didn't know me.

"Alright, it's time to record your newest song, Sakuya." The man I had threatened spoke.

Sakuya nodded, him along with his band walked towards the recording booth. I followed the stoic producer who I still thought had a stick shoved too far up his ass. I sighed, I really needed to stop insulting people mentally. My beast laughed at the back of my mind. Of course my beast would find this amusing.

Both of us walked into the recording control room. (whatever it's called.) It seemed the stoic producer noticed my presence beside him. He looked at me with a rather annoyed look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked frowning. I smirked at him.

"I want to listen to the song to." I told him putting a hand on my hip.

He sighed then nodded. He nodded towards another man who started playing with a bunch of buttons. When the music started I found I loved the beat. Then Sakuya started to sing. My eyes widened his voice was amazing.

Sunrise... madobe ni tatsu kimi ha OBUJE furetara sen no namida ni kawaru Sunset... koori no tsuki tokasu you ni yami ni RAITAA kageshita Lonely Venus

kimi ga iru no ha kanashimi no JEIRU dare mo sukuu koto ha dekinai keredo

Furueru Cherry sotto Kiss shite nemurasete ageru yoru o uzuru toiki ha Fairy Dance itoshiki Cherry mawary hoshi kara furi otosareterku kimi no yume o mamoreru nara...  
daki tome you

Midnight... kioku ga yobu KAANIBARU ha kimi o shibaru FEIKU sa Lonely Circus

hito ha jibun ga omotteru yomi mo zutto koware yasui iki mono dakara

mayoeru Cherry himitsu no nami ni sarawarete shimae kami ni hikaru shizuku ha Fairy Stone itoshiki Cherry yowasa mo miseta kokoro no NUUDO ga utsukushikute mabushii kara...  
me o fuseta yo

moshimo HEVUN ni hi o hanateta nara moete hai ni naru sa unmei sae mo

When the song was over, my heart was beating so fast. My god was his voice like sex just like his body was. Though I would never tell this to anyone. Thank god no one can smell the arousal that my body was exuding. If Sesshomaru was here, he'd smell how turned on I was. Too bad I'm the only demon in this very room. How I became a demon? Well that's a long story... let's see, when Sesshomaru adopted me as his younger sister I took on the same demon features. I looked like a female Sesshomaru when I took on my demon form. But this was modern Tokyo, there was no way that there'd be demons now a days.

I smirked, the song impressed me. I felt like writing my own song now. When was the last time I wrote my own song? Probably when I was ten. Since my parents refused to acknowledge me, I stopped writing. It had been my passion, just as much as playing the piano or any other instrument.

"That was a good song. I loved it. I'm going to go write my own song now, seeing as I've been inspired. Sadly, this song will not be in Japanese, seeing as I grew up in America it will be english. Please tell me you all know the english language..."

I said teasingly. They all nodded, though the producers eyes widnened.

"You sing?" The producer asked rather shocked.

I nodded. "I haven't sang in years due to not having a reason to. I will see you guys later." I said as I left the room.  



	3. Chapter 3

Really Neeed A New Life

A/N: All songs used in this story I do not own. They're just my favorites. :)

Chapter 3: Kagome's New Song

Kagome worked for hours, soon those hours turned into days. She would see Sakuya sometimes when he came home from being with the band. Or he had a photo shoot. Within a week she had her song completed. She called it, You Get Me(Don't own the title of the song or even the lyrics. Michelle Branch does.)

Kagome smiled proudly. She stretched from her desk, which had a black and silver laptop in the middle of the desk. Next to the desk, was a black desk lamp. Today she was dressed in a skin tight red tank top with a black sweater over top, and black hip hugger jeans.

She sighed, walking out of her room. In the living room she noticed that Sakuya had someone over. Sitting next to Sakuya was a girl. This girl had long golden brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She wore a high school uniform, the jacket was a dark red, and the skirt was a dark green with a checkered pattern. Just as she thought, a plain looking high school girl. But she had this beauty about her that Kagome had when she was still human. Now Kagome was a goddess. The girl before her had nothing on her. Though she was pretty.

"Sakuya I see you are home. And who's this?" Kagome said calmly.

The two turned to face her, Sakuya smirked liking Kagome's outfit. Though he wouldn't admit it not with his girlfriend Aine sitting next to him.

"This is Aine Yukimura. My girlfriend. I'm sure I told you about her."

He said as he stood up from his spot on the couch next to Aine and walked over to his beautiful roommate. Another thing he wouldn't admit to anyone. He didn't want to look like a cheating asshole of a boyfriend to anyone.

"Hn...I remember vaguely. Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Sakuya's roommate."

Kagome said as she introduced herself.

"Aine Yukimura." Was all the girl said. Kagome had to force herself not to roll her eyes at her.

Aine had sounded snobbish right there. She sounded arrogant and held her body in a way that looked challenging as if mentally telling her to back off. Kagome mentally smirked. If she wanted Sakuya bad enough, nothing would stand in her way. But it wouldn't happen, because Kagome had her honor to. She had pride, and wouldn't lower herself to steal someone's boyfriend. Even if the thought brought pain to her chest again. (Aine is a little OC. Sorry about that... I'm honestly not fond of her. But she's an alright girl.)

"Aine, Kagome moved in yesterday. Don't be rude to her she lives here now."

Sakuya said calmly, as he looked at his girlfriend with indifference.

"I'm your girlfriend, yet you allow another girl to live with you!" Aine snapped.

"Aine! We've only been dating for a few weeks. It's too soon to move in with each other..."

Sakuya said trying to keep calm. Kagome felt like she wanted to smirk. They were dating yet were having their first fight. This was amusing for Kagome, since usually it was her fighting with Inuyasha when they didn't agree on something.

"How is it too soon Sakuya!? How? I'm the song writer for your songs. If you keep making decisions like this, by allowing another girl to live with you, I can just as easily leave you!" Aine yelled angrily.

"If you say that... it just shows that you don't really care about Sakuya."

Kagome said finally breaking the fight. Aine looked at her with what looked to be jealousy and obvious hate for her. To hate someone when you just met them, reminds her of Kikyo. 'Ugh...how I hated Kikyo...' Kagome thought to herself.

-'I hated her to, you know.-' Kagome's beast commented darkly in the back of her mind.

"How dare you bitch! Of course I care for Sakuya! I wouldn't be dating him if I didn't!"

Aine yelled at Kagome her fists clenching. Kagome narrowed her eyes. She hated being called anything other then her name. Kagome growled as her eyes turned from a sapphire blue to a blood red no longer able to keep her human form in place due to her anger. She snarled bearing her fangs at Aine.

"Listen to me girl. You will learn your place or I will do it for you. I live here now, and I won't tolerate disrespect just because of your pety jealousy. Call me a bitch again, we'll see what happens."

Kagome growled dangerously. She really wanted to kill Aine. But that would ruin her starting a fresh start. She came here to start fresh. Not to kill some unfortunate girl who didn't know her place.

The girl was shaking like a leaf in fear. Kagome sniffed the air, she smirked enjoying the smell of fear coming off the girl in waves.

"Leave." Kagome snarled as she glared at Aine. Aine nodded as she ran out of the appartment.

Slowly Kagome started to calm down. Her eyes changed back to sapphire, and her demon features disappeared now standing in her human form. She looked at Sakuya who's eyes were filled with fear. It hurt her so much to see the fear there in his eyes. She didn't want him to fear her. She had come to love him, in the short time that she knew him. For her it was love at first sight.

"You need not fear me." Kagome said frowning.

"What are you?" he asked shaking a little in fear.

"I'm a silver inu-youkai." Kagome answered. She didn't want to lie to him.

"Show me." Was all he said, as his fear vanished from his eyes. In it's place was curiosity.

Kagome nodded as she took down the concealment charm that hid her demon form. Instead of just midnight black blue hair, there were now silver streaks running through it. She had claws and fangs, her eyes were an ice blue no longer sapphire. In the middle of her forehead was an ice blue crescent moon with a teardrop in the middle. She also had a long silky silver tail attached to her tailbone. If possible she looked even more beautiful.

She had elven ears, and two ice blue stripes on her cheeks, wrists, waist, thighs and ankles. Though the ones on her waist, thighs and ankles were hidden by her clothes. Kagome just stood there silent, she didn't want to ruin what trust she had with Sakuya. So she stood still. He walked towards her slowly, when he was close, he caressed her cheek gently. He gently touched her markings, she softly purred when he touched her markings. He then gently traced her full pink lips, slowly his hands trailed along her body stopping at her tail. He gently grabbed it, and started to pet it. Kagome purred even louder as she closed her eyes.

"It's like silk. You are absolutely beautiful Kagome." Sakuya said in a whisper as he looked at her with awe.

Without warning, he kissed her passionately. Kagome gasped giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue in. He ravaged her mouth groaning at how she tasted. She tasted just like honey. His hands rested on her hips pulling her closer to him. When he felt he needed air, he pulled back panting trying to catch his breath. That was best kiss he ever had.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her hoping she'd say yes.

Kagome gave a genuine smile for the first time, she was finally happy.

"Yes. But what about Aine?" Kagome said frowning.

"As of the moment she insulted you and walked out my door. We are no longer dating. I loved her, yes. But she betrayed my love over pety jealousy. Pfft...thinking she can leave me? Hell like I'd ever allow that to happen. She had opened my eyes, now I see my feelings for you run deep. You Kagome Higurashi are the girl I've been waiting for."

Sakuya said as he also gave a genuine smile and not one of those smug cocky smirks. Kagome grinned, happy to have him at last. Then she thought about how fast they fell in love with each other. And how fast they got together. She'd only known him a day. Tonight marks the night of the second day. Then she smiled contently. She'll just have to get to know him better.

"Well, you know how I've been writing a new song." Kagome spoke after a few moments of silence.

He nodded, yes he knew. He was actually worried by how long she stayed in her room. She hardly came out to eat. Only to shower and use the bathroom. Then she went back to writing again.

"Yeah. Is it done?" he asked looking at her.

Kagome nodded, "yeah it's done."

"Can I hear it?" he asked, he wanted to know what song she wrote. And he wanted to hear it.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "But of course," she grabbed the guitar that rested in her room. Unlike Sakuya's guitar hers was black but exactly the same as his. She came lout of the room with her guitar in hand. She started playing a tune matching her song. Then started to sing...

So I'm a little left of center I'm a little out of tune Some say I'm paranormal So I just bend their spoon Who wants to be ordinary In a crazy, mixed-up world I don't care what they're sayin'  
As long as I'm your girl

Hey, you are on my side And they, they just roll their eyes

You get me When nobody understands You come and take the chance, baby You get me You look insde my wild mind Never knowing what you'll find And still you want me all the time Yeah, you do Yeah, you get me

So what if I see the sunshine In the pouring rain Some people think I'm crazy But you say it's okay You've seen my secret garden Where all my flowers grow In my imagination Anything goes

I, I am all you want They, they just read me wrong

You get me When nobody understands You come and home my hand, baby You get me You look inside my wild mind Never knowing what you'll find Still you want me all the time Yeah, you do 'Cause you get me

Hey, you are on my side They, they just roll their eyes Yeah, yeah, yeah

'Cause you get me When nobody understands You come and take the chance, baby You get me When none of the pieces fit You make sense of it You get me You look inside my wild mind Never knowing what you'll find And still I want you all the time Yeah, I do 'Cause you get me Yeah, oh, yeah, oh

Kagome stopped playing her guitar when the song finished. She looked at Sakuya who was staring at her with wide shocked eyes his jaw hanging open. It was as if he wasn't expecting her to know how to play the guitar or even sing. Kagome scowled.

"I take it you like it" Kagome said breaking the silence her scowl still in place.

He nodded, "it was really good. And you are an amazing singer. I didn't know you could play guitar to."

Kagome scoffed, "I've been taking classes since I was old enough to walk."

He nodded, that made sense. She had a skill that was way more advanced then most singers. Not including his own, since he had been singing since he was a child. But she was simply amazing.

"Got anymore songs?" he asked.

"A few from when I was a child." Kagome replied.

"Can I hear them?" he asked somewhat eagarly.

Kagome sighed, "maybe another time."

Sakuya frowned. He was looking forward to hearing her other songs. Though he nodded in understanding.  



	4. Chapter 4

Really Need A New Life

Chapter 4: Kagome's Audition

It had been over six months since Kagome and Sakuya and the rest of the band had seen Aine. Kagome didn't mind it, because she found Aine to be a real bitch. Sakuya on the other hand, he had loved Aine. Only to find out her true nature, as she got jealous over his choice in roommate. Because she wasn't the one chosen to live with him. Talk about pety jealousy. Reminded Kagome about Kikyo, the one person she didn't need to be reminded about.

Kagome frowned as she looked out the window. Cars drove by on the street, people walked on the sidewalks. The birds flew from the rooftops, or in the sky to a new location or a new tree. Since Sakuya's confession of his feelings to her, he hasn't kissed her. Hasn't touched her, or even got intimate with her. He hasn't looked at her, hasn't talked to her. Kagome was just unhappy. If Kagome was anyone else she would have been crying right now.

Ice cold sapphire blue eyes glared out the window in deep thought. Unknowingly however, crystalized tears started to roll down her cheeks. Kagome didn't want to be another girl on Sakuya's list. She didn't want to feel used, unwanted like she was with Inuyasha on several occasions. Why was he doing this? She didn't know. Once the tears had stopped she rubbed her cheeks. Feeling her cheeks were wet from her tears, and her eyes were red. She closed her eyes for a few moments, it was time to write up a new song. One that showed her heartbreak from being neglected, ignored and unwanted. Without a word Kagome disappeared into her room, closing the door behind her.

It was at that very moment that Sakuya had returned home from being with the band. He looked around his appartment, hoping to see Kagome around. When he didn't he frowned. He walked to the window, seeing the beautiful sunrise. He looked down at the window seal, his eyes widened as he saw what looked like teardrops. He looked towards Kagome's bedroom door to see it shut.

'Has she been crying? Why has she been crying?' he thought to himself as his frown deepened.

He didn't know why she was crying. Was she hurt somewhere? He hoped that none of his fans targeted her like they did Aine when Aine started to write songs for his band. Now that Aine was gone, not that he thought about it. He knew that he was ignoring Kagome, he knew that he hadn't talked to her since his confession. He knew he hadn't been intimate with Kagome. He just didn't know how to be intimate with someone because of his childhood. He was not exactly filled with love and care. His mother was a famous jazz singer. It was because of her that he had started to hate music. And it was because of her that he hated love.

But when he met Aine, she changed him. He was finally happy again. She wrote lyrics for him, and eventually he fell in love with her. He started to date her, and often then not showed her true nature when she got jealous of other girls. He knew about Aine's parents always fighting, and never really caring about Aine. She only wanted someone to listen to her, to actually hear what she had to say. Her lyrics were actually letting people know what she wanted to say.

Then the second he met Kagome, it was like she opened his eyes. To see what he hadn't seen before. He fell out of love with Aine, and fell in love with Kagome his beautiful roommate.

Soon days turned into a week and Kagome still hadn't stepped out of her room. He was beginning to worry about her. He hadn't seen her in months, due to being so busy with his band and upcoming events. On the seventh day, Kagome finally stepped out of her room, he finally stayed home for once.

He turned his head to face her. Her face was completely emotionless, her eyes blank. It was like she wasn't feeling anything. He frowned. What happened? Then he looked into her hand, to see what looked to be lyrics to a song.

"Kagome..." Sakuya said, "is that a new song?" he asked.

Kagome nodded not saying a word. Why should she talk to him now? He hadn't talked to her in months. Hadn't touched her in months, it was starting to make her think he didn't want her.

"Will you play it for me?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"No. You'll hear it at the auditions," Kagome replied coldly.

She then walked passed him and into the kitchen. She started cooking something, he didn't know what but it smelled good. When she was done, there was fried chicken, with mash potatoes and onion rings. He knew that it wasn't anything Japanese, so it must of been something she used to make back in America.

The next day however, he had to leave early to meet up with his band. Today the music company he worked for, was holding auditions to find new talent. There were several bands, and some people who went solo. Kagome was among them all, as a solo singer.

"Alright everyone, let's get started." Sakuya said, the first band went up.

Soon all the bands went, then the solo singers started. Kagome went first out of twenty solo singers.

She started playing a beat on her guitar.

It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror I guess that I was blind Now my reflection's getting clearer Now that you're gone things will never be the same again

There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day You're such a part of me But I just pulled away Well, I'm not the same girl You used to know I wish I said the words I never showed

I know you had to go away I died just a little, and I feel it now You're the one I need I believe that I would cry just a little Just to have you back now Here with me Here with me

You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true But I was scared and left it all behind

I know you had to go away I died just a little, and I feel it now You're the one I need I believe that I would cry just a little Just to have you back now Here with me Here with me

And I'm asking And I'm wanting you to come back to me Please?

I never will forget that look upon your face How you turned away and left without a trace But I understand that you did what you had to do And I thank you

I know you had to go away I died just a little, and I feel it now You're the one I need I believe that I would cry just a little Just to have you back now Here with me Here with me

The song ended, everyone clapped, yet Kagome didn't feel that feeling of being happy about the results of her song. Sakuya, his face showed pain and sadness at hearing Kagome's lyrics. Good. Now he knows how it feels to be left alone, when the one you loved is gone yet you want him with you. Why didn't he see that she needed him?

Of course famous singers never thought about these things. They had just gotten together months ago. Yet Kagome felt they were back to square one. She felt like she didn't even know him anymore. Kagome frowned.

"Kagome that was amazing! Hell I didn't know you could sing that good. Welcome to the company. I hope to make you just as famous as Lucifer."

The stoic producer said as he smiled. Kagome just didn't feel it. She didn't feel like she was happy. She should have felt happy. But she didn't.

"Thank you." Was all Kagome said before she walked out of the room.

She didn't want to be in the same room as Sakuya when she was still hurting. Why did it hurt so much? Oh yes that's right, the one she had fallen in love with ignored her. Like she wasn't even worth looking at, talking to, or touching. Was she that dirty?

She heard the footsteps behind her, she turned around to see who it was. Only to see Sakuya standing there, she narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want? Haven't you caused me enough pain?" Kagome snapped.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I just don't know how to react in a relationship. My childhood was real bad, I grew up in poor conditions. My mother was uncaring to me, and often only stopped drinking when she was teaching me piano. Soon enough she got so bad, she ended up in a hospital, not soon after that, she passed away when I was very young. I don't know how to love. I don't know what love is."

Sakuya said frowning, through the whole confession Kagome didn't show a single emotion.

"I grew up being neglected by my parents. I didn't know what love was until I met you, Sakuya. My parents didn't care what I did, never acknowledged my accompishments or even when I mastered all my lessons. They didn't care. But to have the one I've fallen in love with, ignore me, as if I don't exist hurts. You don't know how much it hurts..."

Kagome said as she turned away, she couldn't bare to look at him.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I want to try once more. I want to start over. Will you forgive me?"

Sakuya asked, he really hoped that Kagome forgave him. Or he wouldn't know what he'd do.

Kagome silently looked at him, as if trying to figure him out. Was it worth it to forgive him? She forgave Inuyasha numerous times every time he ran off to Kikyo and hurt her. But this time it was different. This was Sakuya, he was everything to her. Kagome sighed, but nodded.

"I will forgive you. If it happens again, don't expect me to stay."

Kagome said softly, soon she was in his arms, next he was kissing her passionately. 'About fucking time!' Kagome thought as she kissed him back with equal passion.


End file.
